


Two things, Three times

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, BDSM Reports, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Peter Parker, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter pulls Tony from the workshop and takes care of him, like he's done so many times, and as much as he hopes Tony will know better by the time they're done for the night, he's also ready to do this every day for the rest of forever.Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 Fill, K5: Labyrinth - (card 3026)MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 Fill, I1: Character is a Bratty Submissive
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Two things, Three times

**Author's Note:**

> Little Starker something that wanted out of my brain to meet you all. Hope you'll enjoy the read. It works as a fill for my TSB and MCU Kink bingo cards and was betad by the amazing Betheflame (oh surprise haha) who I'll never thank enough ❤

"You're kidding me, right?" 

Everything, from the lights that dim to DUM-E who stops wheeling around, to JARVIS's _'Hello again, Mr. Parker'_ , all the elements are here to make Tony stop what he's doing on the spot. And yet it still takes him a good minute to even look up and Peter isn't quite sure if it's because he can't physically stop working right now or if it's only now dawning on him that he should have been up to his floor three hours ago. 

It doesn't matter. 

He's going now. 

"We're going up, Tony, _home_ , and _now_ ," Peter grits out. 

Tony's eyes finally flicker to meet his, his hands still hanging onto his circuit tools. 

"I didn't see the time fly?" Tony tries, his voice forming a question that wasn't meant to be one. 

"I can fucking see that." 

Tony nods - a sheepish little thing that would make Peter smile if he wasn't so exasperated, and finally lets go of his project, rolls his stool away from the bench and gets up.

"We're putting Mr. Stark into the shower, J, if you can make sure the temp is perfect, I'd be grateful." Peter asks the A.I., nods and says his thanks when JARVIS immediately confirms he'll take care of it, and then puts his hands on his hips and stares at Tony. "Let's go, sir." 

"Shower, food and bed, I'm guessing?" Tony asks like he's telling a joke and Peter's jaw works a little harder. 

"Oh, so you do know how it works? Keep walking, stop buying time." 

Peter rubs his face as he follows Tony up the little flight of stairs that bring them back to the elevator lobby, then he paces as they wait for their ride. Tony looks at his hands mostly. 

They go home in complete silence, observing each other and Peter makes mental notes for the rest of the evening. 

"Shower's this way," Peter comes up behind where Tony's stalled in the hallway of the penthouse and puts his hands on his hips to angle them in the right direction. He bites his lip so he won't smile at the shudder that goes through Tony. "C'mon." 

Tony resumes walking and once in the bathroom, turns around just as Peter steps in himself and pushes the door, not completely closed, just until a sliver of the hallway light enters and they bathe in the gentler hues of the bathroom spots.

"That was kind of rude," Tony says when Peter closes the distance between them and starts unbuttoning Tony's shirt. 

"Oh was it?"

"I was working on something very--"

"Important, hmm," Peter raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm." 

"I'm sensing some stop-talking-and-let-me-take-care-of-you." Peter parrots.

Tony lets him slide his shirt down his shoulders, and then unbuckle his belt without protest. 

"I could do that myself," he still says. 

"I know." 

"But you want to do it, because?" 

"You know why." 

"Enlighten me, still," Tony asks. 

Peter doesn't like the tone much, but that's just how Tony gets when he's cornered, so he smirks. 

"Because you're mine." 

"Because I'm…" Tony chokes halfway through his next smart reply when Peter chooses this moment to slide both his pants and boxers down until gravity pulls them down to his ankles. 

Peter hums, “Yes, and I handle what’s mine, don’t I?” He looks up into Tony’s eyes as he crouches but doesn’t give him time to come up with an answer. He tugs at Tony’s laces and loosens his shoes’ hold on his ankles, “Step out of all this, please.

Tony’s silent as he does so, staring at Peter’s face, and then staring still when Peter tugs his socks off his feet with practiced, efficient motions. His eyes don’t stray either when Peter gets up again and walks to the shower to turn the water on. He turns around again and keeps their eye contact as he gets rid of his own suit with much less care than he’s shown Tony’s clothes, damping it all in the hamper in the corner before making come hither motions of his arms for Tony to step between them. He knows he’s winning when Tony’s neck goes pliant and the man sticks his forehead to his shoulder. 

“One day, you’ll care for yourself better, I got high hopes.”

“And I don’t have much talent in the matter, eh.” 

Peter shushes him. 

“You do what you can. Let me worry about the rest,” Peter squeezes the back of Tony’s neck and keeps his hand there when he steps back and pulls Tony with him, until they’re both standing under the spray and he kisses Tony’s cheek. “Turn around,” he whispers.

There’s a special kind of emotion that washes over Peter every time Tony finally lets go like he’s doing now, agreeing to Peter manhandling him gently until they stand back to chest and Peter can hook his chin on Tony’s shoulder and wind his arms around him tight, letting water run down their joined bodies. 

“Breathe,” Peter murmurs into Tony’s ear.

He reaches to the side for the washcloth he favors and has to let go of Tony long enough to lather it in the expensive body wash they keep on the shelf in the wall. He watches Tony all along though, doesn’t let him out of his sights. He watches the way Tony tries to go along with the command, watches the way the man’s hands keep fidgeting at his sides. 

“Washing up starts now, Tony,” Peter says, keeping his voice low and gentle, his previous exasperation dissolved by the softness he feels inside him when Tony gets like this - unsure, uncomfortable with the process involved in letting Peter taking care of him yet ready for the gentleness that he knows invariably follows his acceptance of it. 

Peter steps behind him again and puts Tony’s head in the crook of his neck with a wet hand on his forehead, applying a little pressure so Tony will know not to move. 

Slowly, Peter passes the washcloth over Tony’s shoulders, scrubbing at his neck for any trace of grease, lathering his lover’s chest with increasing intensity. He spends more time than necessary making the hair on Tony’s chest properly laden in soap and bubbles. He kisses Tony’s temple and listens to the shaky ways of his breathing pattern. When Tony thinks Peter will keep going further down, Peter instead brings the cloth back up and shifts so he can wash Tony’s arms and hands instead. He’s particularly careful and gentle when it comes to passing the cloth over the inside of Tony’s elbow, and his wrist, and between his fingers; He repeats the process with his other arm and hand and smiles in Tony’s soaked hair when the man whimpers almost inaudibly.

Peter kisses his now spotless shoulder when he has to step away again for more soap and doesn’t take the same position again, instead stands just a foot behind him and keeps a hand on Tony’s hip. 

“Back, now.” He confirms simply and Tony’s head lolls forward. “Thank you,” Peter cherishes the softness that’s taking over Tony. 

He brushes the cloth down the back of Tony’s neck, almost in his hair, before letting his scrub the man’s back, tender through it all, a little harder along his spine just so Peter can enjoy the way Tony’s back arches under his touch. 

“You are so beautiful, love, so beautiful,” Peter bites his lip. It was only a matter of time before praises started falling out of his lips, and the way Tony’s knees buck under him slightly at the nickname tells Peter everything he needs to know about how much Tony needs it. 

Peter then goes on to washing Tony’s strong thighs and calves, using the length and width of the washcloth to his advantage to clean both the front and the back of them with sweeping motions. He rubs at the thick muscles of Tony’s legs with something akin to worship making his hands shake almost imperceivably. 

“Feet,” Peter taps at one of Tony’s ankles and adds, just before Tony can lift the corresponding foot, “Put your arms on the wall.” 

He cups Tony’s foot with one hand while he rubs it with the other, repeating the process he’d gone through with his fingers with his toes and again with the other foot. 

The water that rushes down the drain is full of white, vanilla-scented foam and it fills Peter’s nostrils as much as it makes his ribcage expand with the deeper and deeper breaths he takes the more he’s able to pamper Tony’s body - the way to his mind. 

Tony’s hands have stopped fidgeting around the time Peter scrubbed the small of his back and Peter squeezes two of his fingers as he gets up again and steps forward again until he can wind an arm around Tony’s middle and stick his front to Tony’s side. He looks at Tony’s face, how much more relaxed it looks now with his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly.

“Ready?” Peter asks in a whisper and smiles against Tony’s shoulder when the man nods immediately. He tightens his arm around Tony’s chest as he put the washcloth back onto the lower part of Tony’s back and starts sliding it down again, until it slips between his asscheeks and Peter curls his fingers to scrub at the sensitive, hidden skin and muscles there. 

Tony’s hands turn into fists against the wall and he whimpers louder than before. 

“Shhh,” Peter kisses Tony’s wet arm. “You’re safe. Mine. Let go.”

Tony's eyes are screwed open and his whole body shudders before he relaxes again in Peter's arms. 

"You're doing so good, look at you, fuck," Peter whispers again, a steady stream of encouragement as he passes the wash cloth in Tony's crack, teasing his hole with his nails through the fabric and breathing in time with Tony's labouring breaths. "So good for me, Tony."

"Need you…" Tony whines, the wreck of his voice clogging Peter's throat with a grunt he only lets out because he knows it will only push Tony further down his path towards relaxing completely. 

It's a beautiful process, never ceases to amaze Peter how beautifully Tony can open up when he's handled just right and he sees all of Peter's good intentions, even if his love still scares him sometimes. Peter's heart breaks as much as it soars in the moments the cracks in Tony's heart and mind show like this, and he vows to himself he will take care of him for as long as Tony will have him. 

"What do you need, sweetheart?" 

"You…" 

"Oh yeah?" Peter purrs, "Need me where?" 

Tony whines and shifts in Peter's arms trying to hide his face in his neck as he cries quite pitifully when Peter once again toys with his hole through the cloth. 

"Everywhere." Tony hisses. 

"Hmm, that sounds nice." 

And just like that, Peter's plastered to Tony's back again and his arms wind around his chest until he can circle the man's erect cock with the cloth and mouth at the drenched skin of his neck and shoulder and thrust his own dick between Tony's cheeks. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes, fuck yes," Tony gasps. "Don't stop, don't… don't stop…"

"You are so close already, honey, so close,"

Peter's hand goes faster and faster on Tony's cock, squeezing harder on every upstroke as he jerks him off expertly. His own hips are out of control, thrusting against Tony's ass, dragging in the wet cleft and catching on his hole with every pass. It's getting to be too much, and yet the rightful conclusion to their journey towards relaxation. 

"You come for me, now, beautiful, you let go, I got you," Peter whispers in Tony's hair, making sure he's got his free arm wrapped tight around his midsection. 

He speeds up his strokes, again and again and again. 

"I got you, come on Tony, I got you." 

Tony comes with a muffled, almost painful choke of his throat and a whine that lasts longer than any of the ones he's formed tonight and Peter smiles before his own features go lax and Tony moans feeling his release cover his lower back. 

"Mine." Peter nuzzles the back of Tony's neck, listening to Tony's pleased, rumbly humming in response. "Now we rinse up and then you'll let me feed you something, yes?" 

"Hmmm,"

"Good boy, Tony, that's perfect." 

Peter takes the detachable shower head to make sure Tony's clean everywhere before he turns the water off completely, and they step out together. He bends under the sink to retrieve fluffy towels and fastens one around his hips quickly so he can go back to Tony, biting his lip when the sight of him really registers. Tony's standing right in the middle of the spongy carpet, a faint smile on his lips and a tired, loopy light to his eyes. 

"Zen looks good on you, sweetheart," Peter murmurs as he starts drying Tony off gently, wiping the stray droplets of water from his chest and collarbones before taking care of his legs and finally wrapping the towel around his back and shoulders so he can dry his back and ass. Then Peter gently pulls at both sides of the towel to bring Tony closer and kisses his lips. It's barely a press of their mouths, barely an encounter but as brief and faint as it is, it still makes Peter's lips tingle and Tony's smile widen, and that makes it perfect. Then he kisses his nose. Then he kisses his forehead. Then he takes his hand, and kisses that too. 

Only when they're both wrapped in warm, comfortable robes does Peter step away from Tony, and then only to tug him out of the room and into the kitchen. 

"Soup or bolognese?" Peter asks as he looks into the containers of food they have in the fridge. 

Tony chooses the safest option for once. 

"Soup… please," 

"Sit down, I'll reheat it. It will only take a sec,"

Soup works great when Tony's like this - exhausted from pushing himself too much and too long, even against explicit orders. 

"Wanna write or tell me your report tonight, love?" Peter asks, making sure his voice is as clear as it can be while staying soft so Tony will pick up on the tone but not be shocked out of the lightness he's finally found again. 

Tony blinks a few times, opening his mouth for Peter's spoonful of 5 veggies soup before he nods. 

"Tell? Might take a while, but tell?" He nods again even though he sounds like he's asking Peter if that's okay - nothing new there either, even when Peter is clearly giving him a choice, Tony will still ask if his decision is alright. 

"Sounds good to me, love, sounds great, when we get under the covers. You can just think about it for now, no need to talk, just food and thoughts, ok?" 

Tony nods, and opens his mouth for another spoon.

It's quiet, and just slightly arousing for Peter to see Tony finally surrender to his care and let him feed him like this. He watches him eat, glad they'd taken care of sexual needs in the shower or he'd be right back to wanting Tony a little too much to let it be. The way Tony's lips close around the spoon, the way his tongue flicks out to lick his lips, the way he smacks them when he's ready for more and Peter is too busy staring at him to notice… Peter bites his lip and makes sure Tony eats the entire bowl he's poured. 

When it's all gone and Tony's just looking at him with that same gentle, expectant smile, Peter gets up, puts the dishes in the washer and walks behind Tony's stool, hugging him from behind. Tony sighs. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come up when I should have…" Tony says in Peter's neck. 

Peter tuts. "Report in bed, not here. Come on."

They walk in silence, Tony seeking Peter's hand and squeezing it for dear life when he finds it. Reports are a difficult exercise for Tony, always have been, having to tell Peter what he did well during the day, what he'd like to change, what he didn't like, without veering into self-loathing or directing his anger or spite at himself always a study in equilibrium. They make it work, better and better every day. 

"Alright, love," Peter gently fluffs up the comforter around Tony's body, brushing his hair behind his ear and kissing the apple of his cheek before he walks around to his side of the bed and slides in on his side. "Here you go, whenever you're ready."

Tony once again searches for his hand under the covers and Peter finds him this time, takes his hand and is the one squeezing reassuringly. He watches Tony's face, the way his jaw works and his brow tick into frowns every now and then. 

"Maybe we do it in reverse today, to get it out of the way, yes?"

Tony's eyes go from staring at the ceiling to flicking a few times between the void and Peter's own eyes before he nods and exhales a shaky assent. 

"Alright," Peter brushes his thumb to the back of Tony's hand, "Two things you didn't like today?" 

"SI meeting." Tony says right away. 

Peter smiles. 

"Oh yes, those suck, uh?" 

"Yes," Tony quips. He's wracking his brain for words, Peter can tell, and he knows even before Tony says it, whispering and ashamed, that the second thing won't be looked at the way it should. "Being bad." 

Tony's eyes are glassy when he dares looking at Peter after he says it. Peter's still smiling, still slowly rubbing the skin of Tony's hand. 

"Bad? Bad is a bad word, isn't it, honey? That's not what you didn't like, though? You weren't _bad_ , you were…"

"Distracted," Tony completes. 

Peter nods, biting his lip, "Yes, that's what you were. What else?"

"Neglecting myself?" Tony thinks for a second and the words come out sounding like a question, but Peter takes it all the same - the words he's told Tony so many times in the hopes that he'd understand them, really understand them. He's not sure they're there yet, but at least Tony can pinpoint why Peter is displeased instead of immediately thinking he hates him when he disobeys the slightest command. Progress. Baby steps. Roma. All that. 

"That's right." Peter nods, "Neglected yourself even though we're specifically working to change that, aren't we?"

Tony sobs. Grips Peter's hand under the covers like his life depends on it, then finally takes another deep breath. Peter scoots closer, until he can put his free hand on Tony's cheek and bring their foreheads together. 

"It's ok, love, you're doing great, let's keep going, ok? You keep your eyes closed just like that." He talks against Tony's lips. "Two things you'd like to change? Remember, reachable goals."

Tony nods without dislodging Peter and answers slowly, "Reachable goals… set up alarms so I'll remember what time it is." 

"Oh that's a great idea, yes, I'm sure JARVIS will be happy to help." Peter whispers, only leaning back so he can kiss Tony's forehead. JARVIS knows not to interrupt them when they're reporting or scening but Peter knows the A.I. is listening all the same. "What else, sweetheart?" 

Tony thinks for a second, moves just enough to press his face in Peter's neck and speaks the next words against his pulse, "Use that bottle you bought so I'll drink when I'm working?" 

"Now that's a nice thought, using my gifts for their purpose…" Peter grins, teasing, and winding his free arm around Tony's waist immediately so he'll understand that's all he's doing. Their joined hands are trapped between them with the new position and Peter sighs, this feels good. "All this is perfect, love, you're doing so so good for me. Almost there, yes?"

"Hardest part," Tony mumbles in his neck so Peter hums to soothe him a little and gives him a minute before he talks again. 

"I know it is, but you'll manage, I promise you, you can do it." He rubs Tony's back in soothing circles, trying, as hard as he can, to get through the various barriers, the numerous obstacles, the thick thick labyrinthic walls of his poor self-esteem. "I know you did plenty of great things today, you just need to stop thinking they're just normal things anybody could do, because that's not true."

The silence stretches, only disturbed by the gentle ruffling of the sheets over Peter's arm and hand as he keeps scratching Tony's back in rhythm, goes down and up again to knead the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. Their nakedness only registers when Tony tries to hide even further in Peter's embrace and they're joined and touching everywhere. 

"I did not freak out in the shower." Tony says then, just when Peter is pondering whether he should prompt him again. Peter bites the inside of his cheek and squeezes his eyes closed, hugging Tony with the most pressure he's put into it tonight. 

"Yes, sweetheart, yes that's a great great point. You did amazing letting me wash you, standing under the spray like this, following my instructions. Did that help? Telling you what to do?" 

"Yes," Tony nods instantly, no reflection, no pause. "It always does." 

That's another thing that's new, how readily Tony can admit to enjoying being led. They can both remember a time when things were largely different in that area. 

"Good." Peter kisses Tony's temple. "One more and then sleep, I promise, tell me." 

"Updated DUM-E's arm? And Bucky's, and your suit?" 

All these sound like questions when they shouldn't. All these have Tony's voice wobbling like they don't matter but that's all he can come up with and Peter hates it, hates that Tony doesn't see how great his work is, and cannot separate Peter's disappointment that he doesn't take care of himself better from Peter's pride that Tony is such a genius and so selfless in his work. He hates it, and he loves him, so he hugs him even tighter and puts a leg over Tony's and cups Tony's jaw until he can him for real this time. 

Peter puts everything in that kiss. Everything he says every day and everything he'll keep saying until Tony can say it himself. 

_'I love you for you and I want to love yourself, too. You are amazing. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are my home._

_You are mine. To love, to bathe, and feed and anything else you'll ever need and want._

_You are worth all of it. You are worth more. You are worth everything._

_You are mine and I am yours '_

Tomorrow, when Tony wakes up before Peter and waits for him to open his eyes in the requires position - kneeling in bed with his hands on Peter, anywhere on Peter, grounded by the contact - Peter will blink awake too, and he'll ask him another question. Another question he hopes Tony will say yes to. Another question that means will you be mine. Another step towards the exit of the labyrinth. 

_"Will you marry me?"_


End file.
